


Chloe Price: A Half Way Crook

by edgenchristian



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgenchristian/pseuds/edgenchristian
Summary: 몰락한 도시 아카디아 만의 떠돌이 클로이 프라이스는 우연히 취직을 하면서 지긋지긋한 고향을 떠날 일생일대의 기회를 얻게 된다.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 1





	Chloe Price: A Half Way Crook

"난 겨우 열 아홉살이지만, 내 정신은 늙었지, 내 온화한 마음은 상황이 긴박해지면 냉혈해져..."

난 지금 침대에 누워, 프랭크가 말했던 노랫말들을 되새기고 있다. 

가사가 온통 갱단 싸움이랑 살인으로 범벅이다. 평소 내가 듣던 음악이랑은 딴판이다. 

'프랭크가 이런 노래도 좋아할 줄은 몰랐는데.'

"...왜냐면 반쪽짜리 악당 같은 거라곤 없거든, 죽기가 두렵고, 쳐다보기가 무서운, 놈들이 겁에 질렸네..."

"클로이, 내가 이런 노래 듣지 말라고 몇 번을..."

이내 아랫층에서 데이비드가 소리지른다.

"아, 네, 알았어. 끈다고."

나는 대충 답한 후 리모콘을 눌러 오디오를 껐다. 평소 즐겨 듣던 노래도 아니니, 아쉬움은 없다. 프랭크가 이 노랜 어디서 찾아듣고 그런 소리를 했는지 모르겠다.

'반쪽짜리 악당이라...'

이제 막 정오를 지날 쯤이였다.

나는 해안가에 주차된 프랭크의 밴에서 대마초 한 대를 사려고 하는 중이었고, 갈매기 떼가 날고 있었다. 풍경이 아름다웠다.

"쫌, 5달러만 깎아줘, 요즘 나 쪼달리는거 알잖아..."

"언제는 네가 풍족한 적이 있었냐, 너 지금 나한테 300달러도 넘게 빚 지고 있는건 알고 하는 소리지?"

"어..."

솔직히 말해서 벌써 그 정도나 빚지고 있다는 것도 까먹고 있었다. 그동안 대마초를 얼만큼이나 피워댄거지?

"돈 생기는 대로 갚겠다고 했잖아, 내가 수입이 어딨다고...여기는 단골 할인같은거 없어?"

"할인?" 프랭크가 코웃음친다.

"빚을 그만큼이나 져놓고 아직 사지 멀쩡한게 단골 특혜니까 감사히 여겨둬."

말은 이렇게 하지만 프랭크만큼 상대하기 쉬운 사람도 없다.

맨날 꼭 자기가 엘 차포라도 된 마냥 굴지만, 사실 프랭크는 그보단 <트레일러 파크 보이즈>에 나오는 리키에 더 가깝다고 할 수 있겠다.

그 좀 모자란 친구 말이다.

"그리고, 고정수입이 없으면 어디 취직이라도 하지 그래? 네 또래 다른 애들이 다 그러듯이."

"이 동네 사는 우리 또래 애들은 다 네 고객 아니었나..."

"...그건 그렇지." 프랭크가 고개를 끄덕인다.

"어차피 누가 나같은 걸 고용한다고, 학교 중퇴에 경찰서 훈방 조치된 적만 몇번인데. 네 심부름꾼으로 일한다면 몰라..."

"심부름꾼?"

"그래, 심부름꾼. 어차피 나한테 맨날 시키잖아. 돈도 갚고, 궂은 일도 도맡아해주고, 일석이조 아냐?"

"웃기는 소리 하고 있네." 프랭크가 코웃음친다.

"왜?"

"그런 건 너같은 반쪽짜리 악당들이 할 일은 아니거든."

"반쪽짜리 악당이라니?"

"너처럼 겉으로 온갖 터프한 척은 다 하다가 총 앞에서는 내빼는 부류 말이야. 너같이 뼈만 앙상한 애가 이 바닥에서 뭘 하겠냐?"

"꼭 자기는 뭐라도 되는 양 말하시네, 고딩들한테 약이나 파는 주제에."

프랭크의 표정이 굳는다.

"내 차에서 나가."

"농담이지?"

"농담 아냐. 썩 꺼져."

"아니, 농담 좀 했다고 이러기야? 정가 다 낼테니까..."

뭐라도 달래보기도 전에 난 쫓겨났고 이내 차문은 쾅 닫혀버렸다. 멀리서 갈매기 우는 소리가 들렸다.

"망했네."

빈손으로 폐차 직전인 트럭을 몰고 돌아가던 중 차 보넷을 열고 낑낑대고 있는 배볼뚝이 중년 남성이 보였다.

원래 그냥 지나치려 그랬지만, 휜 셔츠 등이 다 젖도록 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 어쩔줄 모르고 있길래 나는 차를 멈춰세웠다. 꽤 오랫동안 거깄었던거 같다.

"무슨 일 있어요?"

남자가 날 이상한 사람 보듯이 하며 곁눈질했다.

"아뇨, 도움은 됐어요."

"뭔 일 있는 것 같은데..."

"아가씨, 다 내가 처리할 수 있으니 갈 길 가세요."

'이 새끼는 왜 도와주겠다는데도 난리야...'

자세히 보니 점화 코일 연결부가 느슨하다. 이런것도 못 보면서 당최 무슨 자신감으로 도움이 필요 없다는 건지 의문이었다.

"여기가 좀 느슨한데..."

손으로 대충 끼워맞춰보니 시동이 걸린다.

"됐네요."

남자가 이번엔 깜짝 놀란듯 날 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다.

"아이고, 고맙습니다. 제가 전문가를 몰라보고..."

"감사인사는 됐어요. 그리고, 아가씨라고 부르지 마세요."

나는 발걸음을 옮겨 다시 트럭에 올라탔다. 그러자 밖에서 남자가 묻는다.

"혹시, 저 차는 직접 수리하신거예요...?"

"...폐차돼있던 차 주워서 손 좀 봤어요. 보기보다 쓸만해요."

나는 시동을 밟았다.

'차가 그렇게 구려보이나...'

내 이름은 클로이 프라이스, 열 여덟살이고, 백수다.

학교에서 퇴학당한 뒤로 놀고먹은 지도 꽤 됐다. 식당에서 일하는 엄마랑 파시스트 의붓애비랑 함께 살고 있다.

가끔 엄마 식당 일을 돕거나 프랭크 심부름을 하기도 하지만, 그 외에 남는 시간은-그러니까 거의 맨날-학교 퀸카 레이첼 앰버랑 함께 보낸다.

원래는 맥스 콜필드라는 애가 있었지만, 걔가 이사 간 뒤로 날 무시하기 시작한게 몇년 전이더라...

지금은 믿기지 않는 얘기만 한때는 나도 미래가 총명한 아이였다고 한다. 과학 대회 나가서 상 탄 적도 있고...뭐 아빠가 죽은 뒤론 다 옛날 얘기지만.

아마 평행세계의 나는 지금쯤 프리랜서 프로그래머나 연구원 정도가 되어있을게 분명하다.

그나마 아빠가 죽는 데서 끝났다면 모르겠지만, 보험 같은 게 없었던 바람에 아빠를 묻으면서 우리 집 재정이 파탄나버렸다.

모두 한 번이라도 병원 신세를 진 후엔 바로 길거리 신세를 져야 하는 미국, 그것도 하필 아카디아 만 같은 똥통에서 사는 덕분이다.

간단히 말해서, 내 인생은 꽃이 피기도 전에 시들었다고 볼 수 있겠다.

참 불공평하다.

집에 와서 확인해보니 안 읽은 문자가 또 여러 통 와있다.

어젯밤 집에 왜 안들어오냐고 캐묻던 엄마 문자, 스팸문자 몇 개, 그리고...미군 신병모집? 어떤 놈이지?

테일러 하사라고 한다. 문자에는 "육군은 대학 학비 지원과, 가족 보험 그리고 안정된 직업과 좋은 보수를 보장합니다..." 같은 말이 적혀있다.

난 짤막한 답장 한 통을 남겼다. "엿이나 쳐먹어라"

아래층에서 엄마가 밥 먹으라고 부르는 소리가 들린다.

데이비드가 우리 집안에 멋대로 들어온 뒤로 가장 최악인건 식사 자리다.

가끔 내 방에 멋대로 들어오거나, 소리지르거나 뺨 때릴때보다도 더 최악이다.

아빠가 죽은 뒤로 한동안은 식사 때 대화가 아예 없었지만, 이젠 의붓나치가 식사 내내 큰 소리로 떠들어댄다.

내용은 6할이 군대 얘기, 4할이 블랙웰에서 불쌍한 학생들 혼내줬다는 레퍼토리다. 불쌍한 놈들, 난 진작에 퇴학당해서 다행이지...

지딴엔 무슨 가장의 역할을 하려는 듯 보이는데 그럴 수록 아빠만 더 그리워진다.

난 오늘도 그 놈 말을 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘리다가 말을 꺼냈다.

"요즘 누가 나한테 신병모집 문자 보내던데."

뜬금없는 내 말에 다들 조금 벙찐 눈치였다.

"너한테?" 엄마가 말을 꺼낸다.

"응, 테일러 하사였나 뭐라나...요즘 신병 모집은 가난한 지역 청년들을 노린다는데."

정적이 흘렀다.

"보수도 좋고 학비도 지원해준다더라."

"그럼, 혹시 입대하려는..."

"안 돼."

엄마의 말을 데이비드가 끊어버린다.

"넌 무슨 일이 있어도 군대는 가면 안된다, 클로이."

맨날 군대 얘기만 하던 인간이 무슨 바람이 들어서 이러는건지 모르겠다.

"어차피 안 갈 생각이었지만, 뭐 알았어. 그럼..."

난 조용히 의자에서 일어나 내 방으로 돌아갔다.

"신병모집 문자를 보냈다고? 너한테? 왜?"

"나도 몰라, 대체 무슨 생각인지 눈을 의심했다니까!"

우리는 차 안에서 숨 넘어가도록 웃는 중이다. 어제 저녁식사 때와는 분위기가 사뭇 다르다.

“너가 거기 가면 바로 하극상부터 일으키는게 벌써 눈에 선하다.”

“그러다 불명예 제대라도 하면 좆되니까 아마 잠자코 있을걸?” 지금 꼭 진짜 입대하려는 사람처럼 말하고 있는 것 같다.

“...뭐 애초에 갈 리가 없지만.”

“혹시 모르지, 입대하는 것도 엄밀히 말하면 아카디아 만에서 벗어나는거니 목표 달성 아니야?” 레이첼이 킬킬 웃는다.

“거기 가느니 차라리 이 동네에 남고 말지!”

“그렇게 나쁘진 않을지도 모르지. 같이 동반입대라도 하면 좀 나을지도?”

“뭐라고?”

“뉴욕이나 워싱턴 한복판에 외계인들이 침공이라도 한다거나, 좀비 바이러스가 창궐한다면, 둘이서 같이 최전선 한복판에서 싸우는거지. 멋있지 않아?”

“너 약 좀 끊어야겠다.” 나도, 레이첼도 웃는다.

“아니, 우린 그냥 중동에서 어린애들이나 죽이고 있을걸?”

“너무 현실적으로 말하시네.”

“진짜라니까, 우리는 민간인 마을이나 맨날 폭격하다 어느 날 네가 총 맞고 쓰러지면, 그 땐 내가 널 붙잡고 이러는거지.” 나는 레이첼을 껴앉는다.

“레이첼! 안돼!! 의무병! 의무병 어딨어! 의무병!!!” 나는 최대한 절박한 목소리로 소리지른다. 레이첼이 정신없이 웃는다.

“가끔 네 유머는 너무 어두워서 탈이라니까.”

“뭐, 재밌긴 하잖아.”

“그렇긴 하지.” 레이첼이 겨우 호흡을 가다듬는다.

“운전이나 해, 어서. 이러다 해 진다.”

“그래야지. 쓰레기장에서 하루 다 보낼순 없으니…”

트럭에 시동을 걸자 곧장 마구 덜덜거리는 소리가 난다.

“...이건 씨발 뭐지?”

“드디어 이 고물덩어리가 맛이 갔나보네.” 레이첼이 낄낄댄다. 소리가 점점 커진다.

“...아니, 진짜 맛이 갔나본데. 이러다 터지는거 아냐?”

“쉿, 큰일 날 소리.”

다행이 시동이 걸리긴 걸렸다.

“뭐 집 까지 걸어가진 않아도 되겠네.”

“도착하기 전까지 엔진이 안 멈추고 버텨준다면 말이야.”

“너 자꾸 그럴래?” 나는 한숨을 푹 쉰다.

"이거 고치지도 못할텐데..."

"우리 집 근처에 있는 정비소 가볼래?"

"잠깐, 이 동네에 정비소가 있었어?"

"응, 어릴 때 아빠랑 맨날 들렸는데, 가서 내 친구라 그러면 좀 깎아줄거야."

"뭐 나한텐 이 구닥다리 차 뜯어고칠 부품도 없으니까, 알았어."

"내일 당장 가봐, 난 차 폭발 사고로 죽기는 싫으니까."

"차 안애서 같이 죽는다면 그것도 낭만적이지 않아? 그 더 스미스 노래도 있잖아."

"됐거든요, 난 살고 싶거든. 그러니까 꼭 가봐, 알겠지?"

"알았어, 알았어...내일 일어나는대로 가볼게."

나는 더 이상 말 없이 액셀을 밟는다. 차가 또 끊임없이 덜컹거린다.

긴 귀갓길이 될 듯 하다.

정비소는 다음 날 오후에 방문했다. 새벽 동안 차를 뜯어보다가 늦잠을 자서 도착했을때는 이미 노을이 지는 중이었다.

문제는 ISC 모터였다. 트럭이 상상 이상으로 구닥다리라 대체품을 시중에서 구하는건 불가능했다. 차고에서 끊임없이 끙끙대다가 포기했을 쯤엔 이미 새벽 3시였다.

...이 정비소는 꽤나 낡아보이니 혹시 모르겠다.

"어서오세요-" 문을 열어보니 어디서 들어본 목소리가 들린다. 며칠 전에 도로에서 봤던 그-

_'지금 나랑 장난하나.'_ 나는 속으로 생각한다. 그때 만난 그 배볼뚝이 아저씨다.

"저 혹시 그-"  
"아, 그때 그 친구로군, 반갑소."

"네, 인연이 이렇게 닿네요." 난 영혼 없이 대답한다. 저 인간이 왜 정비소를 운영하는거지?

아빠가 그리워진다.

"그 트럭을 몰고 용케도 여기까지 왔네요?"

"보기보단 튼튼하거든요. 레이첼이 말해줘서 왔어요."

"레이첼 친구였구나! 어릴 때 여기 자주 왔는데."  
"네, 얘기 많이 들었어요." 나는 미소짓는다.

_'그러니까 바가지 씌우면 뒤질줄 알아라.'_ 나는 속으로 생각한다.

"그런데 여기는 무슨 일로 왔어요!" 아저씨가 밖에 주차해둔 트럭을 쳐다본다.

"무슨 문젠지 몰라도 그 솜씨로는 혼자서도 충분히 수리 가능할텐데."

"엔진 문젠데, 집에서 수리할 수는 없고 인터넷에서 부품 사려니 찾아도 안 나와서요. 포드 F-150 7세대용 모터 있어요?"  
"7세대면 쌍팔년도 때나 나오던 모델 아니오?"  
"어디 뒹굴고 있는 옛날 부품들 없어요?" 나는 어깨를 으쓱인다.

"그 중에 맞는거 하나는 있겠죠."

"그럼...잠시만요." 아저씨가 이내 차고로 들어갔다가 공구 상자를 들고 나온다.

"찾긴 찾았는데," 아저씨가 모터를 꺼낸다.

"가격이 꽤 나가는데, 200달러쯤 될거요."

"200달러요...?"  
당장 주머니에 있던 지갑을 꺼내본다. 엄마한테 빌린 돈에 동전까지 탈탈 털어내도 100달러도 안된다.

"그 정도 돈은 없는데요."  
"그래서 그런데..." 아저씨가 숨을 죽인다.

"부품 교체는 무료로 해드릴게."  
_뭐라고._

"뭐라고요?"  
"지난번 일의 답례로 생각하세요, 대신..."  
"대신?"  
"우리 정비소 일손이 좀 필요한데."  
"...지금 절 고용하려고요?"

"요즘 놈들 다 알아봤는데, 자네만큼 머리 제대로 박힌 친구가 없더군."  
"아...그게..."  
"보수는 아쉬움 없이 줄테니까, 내일부터 9시에 나오는거요?"

"...잠깐, 보수가 어느 정도 되는데요?"  
"허, 참, 젊은 친구가..." 아저씨가 멋쩍게 웃는다.

"시간당 15달러, 이 정도면 괜찮지?"

시간당 15달러.

일주일에 40시간 일한다고 치면 600달러.

1년만 여기서 일한다고 치면 37050달러.

프랭크한테 진 빚도 갚고, 1년만 모으면 아카디아 만에서 벗어날 수도 있는 돈이다.

막연한 망상이 현실이 될 수 있는 일생일대의 기회가 정말 급작스럽게도 찾아왔다.

"내일 아침 9시, 알겠어요."  
아저씨가 한바탕 웃음을 터뜨린다.

"신속해서 좋구만, 그럼 그때 봐요."  
"네, 그때 봐요."  
여기 알려줘서 고마워 레이첼, 키스라도 해주고 싶네.

"나 취직했어."

나는 곧바로 레이첼한테 전화를 걸었다.

"뭐? 어디서?"  
"네가 알려준 정비소, 며칠 전에 주인 아저씨 차를 고쳐줬는데 알아보고 고용하던데?"  
"재미없어, 클로이." 전화기 너머로 레이첼이 웃는 소리가 들린다.

"농담 아냐. 내일 아침 9시부터 출근하게 됐어."

"잠깐, 이거 진짜야? 장난치는거 아니고?"  
"응, 진짜야. 시간당 15달러래."  
"정말? 클로이, 축하해. 뭐라고 말을 해야 할지 모르겠..."  
"1년만 여기서 일하면 우리 진짜로 아카디아 만에서 벗어날 수도 있어!"  
"응?" 레이첼이 의아해한다.

"...이 똥통 같은 마을에서 도망치는거. 그게 원래 우리 계획이었잖아."  
"아, 맞아. 그렇지, 참..."  
"너 설마 까먹은거야?"

"그게, 학교 생활이 워낙 정신 없어서..." 레이첼이 말을 더듬다가 말한다.

"그건 그렇고, 그러면 이제 평일에 자주 못 만나겠네."  
"아마도 그렇겠지...학교 끝난 뒤에도 난 일 더해야되니까."  
"방과후마다 아메리칸 러스트 탐방하던것도 이젠 안녕이네."  
"그래도, 아침에는 시간 좀 있으니까...두 고래 식당에서 만날래?"  
"그래, 그거 좋겠다."  
"...1년만 참아줘. 1년만 버티고 나면, 우리 같이 로스 앤젤리스로 튀는거야. 너는 인기 모델이 되고 난...방세 내는데 필요한 일은 뭐든지 해서 우리 같이 헐리우드 거리를 돌아다니는거야."  
"내 매니저는 어때?" 레이첼이 농담을 꺼낸다.

"그것도 좋고."  
"아무튼 이제 가봐야겠다. 아빠가 저녁 먹으라고 부르네. 잘 있어."  
"사랑해." 내가 장난스레 말한다.  
"운전이나 해." 레이첼이 웃고, 이내 전화가 끊어진다.

아직 내일 출근해야 된다는게 믿겨지지가 않는다.

아침 일찍 일어나는 것도 익숙해지기까진 오래 걸릴테고, 이제 오후마다 레이첼을 못 만나는 것도 아쉽고.

하지만 그렇다고 아까 제의를 거절했다면 앞으로 평생 여기를 못 벗어났을지도 모르는 일이다.

_1년만 버티자,_ 하고 나는 나 자신에게 되새긴다.

_1년만._

집으로 가는 길에 프랭크 밴에 들렸다. 창문은 여전히 더러웠다.

나는 프랭크에게 가지고 있던 돈을 모조리 다 주었다.

"갑자기 이게 뭐야?" 프랭크는 놀란 눈치였다.

"빚 갚는거야. 다음 주에 남은 200달러도 모조리 갚을게. 그리고,"

나는 서랍을 뒤져 대마초 한 개비를 꺼낸다.

"이거 가져간다?"  
"너 오늘 뭐 잘못 먹었냐?"  
"아니, 오늘 취직했거든."  
"웃기시네."  
"못 믿겠으면 레이첼한테 물어봐." 나는 라이터로 불을 지지고 대마초를 입에 문다.

"혹시 기억나? 며칠 전에 네가 나한테 이 바닥은 나랑은 안 맞는다고 한거? 나도 동의해." 나는 물고 있던 대마초를 곧바로 재떨이에 버린다.

"이것도 이제 끊을거야."

"무슨 직업이길래 갑자기 성직자라도 된 양 행동하시나?"  
"차 정비공."

"자기는 무슨 폐차 끌고 다니면서 정비공이라?"  
"괜찮은 직업이야. 1년만 빡세게 일하면서 돈 모은 후에 이 동네를 완전 떠날거야. 안녕이라고! 너도 안녕이고!"  
"꿈도 크시네, 근데 말이야. 한 달쯤 지난 뒤 거기서 짤린 뒤 다시 찾아오면 그럴 줄 알았다는 말부터 건낼게."  
"...엿이나 먹어라, 프랭크."  
나는 서랍에서 대마초 한 개비를 더 꺼낸 뒤 밴에서 내렸다.

"저럴줄 알았지." 프랭크가 중얼거렸다.

집에 가서 차 정비소에 취직했다는 말을 꺼냈을 때, 엄마는 울음을 터뜨렸다.

데이비드는 내가 자랑스럽다고 말했다. 지가 뭐라고.

월급은 다 모았다가 도망치는데 쓸 생각인데 엄마가 이렇게 감동 받으니 조금 죄책감이 들었다.

벌써 자정을 향해가는데, 눈은 좀처럼 감기질 않는다. 아까 피운 대마초 탓은 아닐것이다.

도통 믿기지 않는 하루였지만, 첫날에 바로 짤리지 않으려면 지금 어떻게든 자야겠다.

내일은 오늘보다 더 큰 일들이 기다리고 있으니까...

정비소에서의 첫 날은 무난했다. 우선 아침에 두 고래 식당에서 레이첼을 만났다. 엄마가 오늘따라 베이컨을 네 조각이나 줬다.

레이첼과 작별인사를 한 뒤에 정비소로 출근했다. 하룻동안 손님이 여섯 명밖에 안 온 덕에 남은 시간 동안은 노닥거렸다.

해가 진 뒤 퇴근하려고 트럭에 오르려던 찰나에 군복을 입은, 훤칠한 푸른 눈의 여자가 눈에 띄었다. '군에 입대하세요'라는 문구가 적힌 부스에 앉아있었다.

"혹시 시간 되세요?" 군인이 물었다.

"...혹시 테일러 하사세요?"  
"아, 네, 카메론 테일러예요. 그 쪽은..."  
"클로이 프라이스요. 그, 그 쪽한테 엿먹으라고 답장 보냈던..."  
"아 네, 기억 나네요." 하사가 건조하게 대답했다.

"내 전화번호는 어떻게 안 거예요?"  
"전화번호부 뒤져봤죠."

"그게 다예요?"  
"네, 발령난 뒤로 아카디아 만에 사는 청년들은 다 뒤져봤어요."  
"발령난 지 얼마 안 됐나 보네요."  
"네, 본부 말로는 여기가 지역 경제도 비활성화 됐고 빈부격차도 심해서 지원자가 많을거라네요."

마치 로봇과 말하는 것 같다.

"뭐, 난 아니에요. 막 취직했거든요."  
"그래요? 축하드려요. 저도 다른 일자리 있었다면 여기 없었겠죠."

"고마...워요...?"

"직장이 근처라면 앞으로 자주 만나겠네요."

"아마도요, 잘 있어요."

"첫 날은 어땠어?" 집에 오자 엄마가 물었다.

"괜찮았어."

엄마는 식당 앞의 낚시꾼들이 건네주던 전단지를 확인하고 있다.

"거기 가려고? 가는 사람 아무도 없던데."  
"우리라도 도와야지, 요즘 낚시 산업도 불황인데."  
"요즘 정어리밖에 안 잡히는 것 같더라."  
"정어리라도 잡히면 다행이지." 엄마가 한숨을 내쉰다.

"다들 너무 열심이던데, 상황은 점점 악화만 되고 있는 걸 보자니 안쓰럽더라."  
"여기 살면 다들 그렇잖아. 엄마도 그렇고, 프레스콧 놈들만 빼고."  
"그건 그렇지..." 엄마가 전단지들을 정리한다.

"그래도 넌 포기하지 않아서 고맙구나, 클로이."---

나는 잠시동안 고개를 숙인다.

"엄마도. 그럼 올라가볼게."

한때 사는 데 아무런 의미도 없다고 느낄 때가 있었다.

노력한다고 지금 빠져있는 구렁텅이에서 올라올 기미가 없었다.

겨우 올라가다보면 항상 정상 앞에서 떨어졌다. 몇번 시도해본 뒤 더 이상 시도하는데 의미가 없다고 생각했다.

아빠가 죽은 뒤 처음 몇년 동안은 오토파일럿 상태로 산것 같다.

그러다가 레이첼을 만났다. 그때부터 다른 세상에 대한 꿈을 꿔보기 시작했다. 지금하고는 다른, 살아갈 의미가 있는 세상.

같이 캘리포니아로 가서 쨍쨍한 햇빛이나 쐬며 살거나, 뉴욕에서 아파트를 하나 구해서 동거하며 지내거나 하는, 아니면 시애틀로 가서 다시...아니다.

그렇다고 많은 게 달라지지는 않았다. 계획은 방대했지만 현실은 여전히 시궁창이었다. 전까지 그런 날이 진짜 올거란 생각은 하지 않았다.

지금까지는 말이다.

이제 레이첼과 꿈꾸던 미래는 막연한 망상에서 확실한 현실로 한 걸음 더 다가온 듯 하다.

나는 이 날 밤 침대에 누웠지만, 너무 들떠서 제대로 잠들지 못했다.

지난 4년 동안 꺼져있던 불빛이 다시 보이는 듯한 기분이다.

조금씩, 그러나 분명히.


End file.
